This invention relates to a compartment for carrying articles that is fixedly attached to a wheelchair frame and acts as an armrest.
Prior art discloses add on wheelchair attachments for carrying a large number of small articles and a few book sized articles.
It is the general object of this invention to provide wheelchair occupants easily accessible, safe, unobtrusive storage for small personal articles, identification and money.
Another object is to provide a wheelchair storage compartment which does not interfere with necessary wheelchair functions such as:
movement of the wheelchair with the propulsion rings, PA1 folding the wheelchair for storage or transport, PA1 removal of the armrest frame for occupant transfers, PA1 operation of brakes, belt tensioners, foot rests, and other wheelchair accessories.
These and other objectives will be made apparent in the following description and claims.